Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 017
"An Exciting Performance!! A Fulfilling Meal!" is the seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 3, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Michio Mokota Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 4: Yuya' Yuya Sets a card. Turn 5: Michio Michio activates the effect of "Wonder Recipe", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookmate" monsters from his hand less than or equal to the number of "Cookmate" monsters underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to Yuya for each. There are three, so he Special Summons "Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan" (300/1100), "Royal Cookmate Prince Curry" (300/1000) and "Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding" (300/100), all in Attack Position (Yuya 2600 → 1700). Michio activates the effect of "Knight Napolitan", which will double the ATK of another "Royal Cookmate" monster he controls ("Prince Curry" 300 → 600) until the End Phase at the expense of "Knight Napolitan" being unable to attack this turn. He then activates the effect of "Princess Pudding", which is that same as that of "Knight Napolitan" ("Prince Curry" 600 → 1200). Michio finds and activates the Action Card, "Victory Topping", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 600 ("Prince Curry" 1200 → 1800) until the End Phase. "Prince Curry" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Call", negating the ATK and letting him add two "Performapal" monsters from his Deck to his hand whose combined DEF are equal to the ATK of the attacking monster, though he may not Summon monsters from his Extra Deck during the turn he Summons the monsters he adds. Yuya adds "Performapal Cheermole" and "Performapal Turn Toad". As his opponent added cards to his hand outside of his normal draw, Michio activates his face-down "Law of Food Conservation", letting him place the same number of "Cookmate" monsters from his Deck underneath a "Food Cemetery" he controls as the number of cards his opponent added. He places "Cookmate Lionion" and "Cookmate Rabbitomato" underneath "Food Cemetery". Michio then activates "Meal Ticket Abuse", letting him add two "Royal Cookmate" monsters from his Deck to his hand, but he may not Normal or Special Summon them this turn. He adds "Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet" and "Royal Cookmate King Hamburg". Turn 6: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" (600/1000) and "Turn Toad" (0/800), both in Defense Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned monsters, Michio activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Napolitan", returning them to his hand to destroy the Summoned monsters. "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" are destroyed, but are sent to Yuya's Extra Deck as they are Pendulum Monsters. Yuya Sets a card. Turn 7: Michio Michio activates the effect of "Wonder Recipe", letting him Special Summon a number of "Royal Cookmate" monsters from his hand less than or equal to the number of "Cookmate" monsters underneath "Food Cemetery", then inflict 300 damage to Yuya for each. There are five, so he Special Summons "Queen Omelet" (300/???), "King Hamburg" (300/1200), "Knight Napolitan" (300/1100) and "Princess Pudding" (300/100), all in Attack Position (Yuya 1700 → 500). Michio activates the effects of "Knight Napolitan", "Princess Pudding", "Queen Omelet" and "King Hamburg", doubling the ATK of another "Royal Cookmate" monster he controls ("Prince Curry" 300 → 600 → 1200 → 2400 → 4800), until the End Phase, but the the other monsters may not attack this turn. "Prince Curry" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Divided Wall", decreasing the ATK of an attacking monster by the number of monsters its controller controls times 800 ("Prince Curry" 4800 → 800). The attack continues, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Energy Mate", increasing his Life Points by 500 (Yuya 500 → 1000 → 200). Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws "Illusion Balloon". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Turn Toad" (0/800), "Performapal Trampolynx" (300/300), "Performapal Partnaga" (500/2100), "Cheermole" (600/1000) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Michio activates the effects of all five "Royal Cookmate" monsters, returning them to his hand to destroy all of Yuya's monsters. As monsters he controls were destroyed, Yuya activates "Illusion Balloon", letting him excavate an equal number of cards and Special Summon any Level 5 or higher "Performpal" monsters amongst them. The remaining cards were be shuffled back into his Deck. Yuya excavates "Hippo Carnival", "Performapal Hip Hippo", "Performance Flash", "Performapal Friendonkey" and "Performapal Hammer Mammoth". Yuya Special Summons "Hammer Mammoth" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. "Hammer Mammoth" attacks directly (Michio 2300 → 0) Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora controls "Des-Toy Scissors Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards and has 200 Life Points. Sora's turn "Scissors Bear" attacks directly (Opponent 200 → 0). Trivia * The distinction between the "Cookmate" monsters and "Royal Cookmate" monsters in this episode is shown by the two sets being Levels 1-5 and 6-10, respectively. This is visualized by "Wonder Recipe" showing each "Cookmate" being used to Summon the "Royal Cookmate" that is 5 Levels higher (though "Prince Curry" and "Knight Napolitan" are switched since "Prince Curry" takes center stage). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview